httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiccstrid Idea
Okay, so I had this really great Hiccstrid idea that I wrote down in story form, but I'm not sure what to call it. I will change the title of this page when I think of something, this is just for now. ;P It's inspired by what happened with Will and Alyss in The Seige of Macindaw. I read that part and went, "Oooohhhh what if this happened with Hiccstrid!!!" Okay, so to set the scenery, let's say Astrid has somehow been hypnotized by the bad guys, probably Viggo. I don't know how, maybe he used a dragon, a Changewing, or maybe a blue stone like in Seige of Macindaw, but she is hypnotized and he has convinced her that Hiccup is the enemy. "What next?" Astrid's blue eyes looked strange, as if she was not totally focusing on Viggo, though she was looking in his direction. She had an innocent smile on her face. Viggo's next words were calm, as always, as he pointed at Hiccup and said, "Kill him." "Of course." Astrid said just as calmly. She turned in Hiccup's direction, and began coming at him with the sword she was holding. Hiccup was unarmed, so as she began to swing the sword at him, all he could do was duck. He couldn't believe this was happening. It all seemed like a horrible dream. "Astrid, what are you doing?" he cried as the sword swished over his head. "How could you... let him do this to you?" Suddenly he felt hot anger burning in his chest, like a roaring fire. This was all Viggo's fault. He wished he could attack Viggo right now with a sword in his hand, but he was unable to at the moment, with... this happening. "Astrid, please! You have to fight against it! Don't let him do this to you!" Her face remained calm, as if she was simply spreading yak butter on bread, instead of trying to kill someone she had known and loved for years. Then Hiccup tripped and fell onto his bottom. He looked up. She had him trapped in a corner. Viggo watched with a neutral expression, as Astrid raised the sword above her head, staring down at Hiccup. Just before she could strike the killing blow, though, Hiccup spoke, in a surprisingly calm voice. "Astrid, please listen, for just a moment. I don't know if you're in there, but if you are, I want you to know, before you do this..." he swallowed, tears forming in his eyes. "I love you, Astrid, I always have." The sword stopped in midair. Then it clattered to the floor. A few seconds later, Astrid followed, collapsing with a cry. Hiccup caught her, and held her tightly in his arms, as she drew in a shuddering breath and passed out from the stress of being hypnotized. They sat there for a few minutes, Hiccup holding Astrid tightly, never wanting to let go, until a voice intterupted them. "Very touching. I don't know how you did it, Hiccup Haddock, but-" He was cut off as Hiccup leaped to his feet, grabbed the sword from the floor, and charged at Viggo, yelling in anger. Aaannd... that's where I stop. Unless you want me to write the rest. I was almost crying while writing this. XP (did I srsly just write all that?! O.o) What do you think? :) Anything you think I did wrong? Maybe I will write the rest later. :) Heather the Berserker 18:56, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Category:Fan-Fiction stories Category:Heather's Stories